Painter Smurf (LD Stories)
Painter Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Painter gets his name from his passion for art -- most specifically painting, although he has also been known to create sculptures and charcoal illustrations. He is temperamental and protective of his masteurpiesas (phonetically "master pizzas") whether it's from commentary by his fellow Smurfs or from those who wish to ruin his work. He once refused to let any Smurf eat the food he was expected to serve for lunch when Greedy left the village (see "Greedy Goes on Strike") because he had turned into a sculpture. Season 1 Episodes Painter is usually a tertiary character, if not background, but does have speaking roles throughout Season 1. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is a background character who is happy to make friends with Moxette after Peewit introduces her to the village. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of the background characters turned into a goblin by Mystico upon his second release. However, he is restored by the end after he is trapped in the fountain again. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He has several speaking roles in Story One and is happy to befriend Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. He also plays a helpful role in trying to stop Gargamel when he plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio. Against all odds, he mourns with his fellow Smurfs after Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she is first brought into the village by Johan and Peewit, he does not take kindly to her taunting his French accent. Once she is transformed by the True Blue Spell, he begins to see her mockery talent as more of a comedy act than any form of insult. He paints portraits of her, but never truly develops a crush on her. He sometimes finds her constructive criticism to be a bit more on the "destructive" side since he is so passionate about his work. Regardless, they are decent friends and work together whenever needed. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Painter is set to remain a tertiary supporting character in Season 2, but may have strong roles depending on the progression of the storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is credited as being the one to create the handheld portrait of Johan that Moxette keeps on her dresser. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he briefly appears as one of many Smurfs infatuated with "Bernadette." *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He is easily identified from the crowd by wearing a scarlet-red open jacket with a black, long-tailed necktie, a white Smurf hat that droops (much like Slouchy's), and a pair of generic white trousers. He is usually carrying some of his art supplies -- any of which could be sculpting material or tools, paintbrush(es), an easel, or canvas. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Bill Callaway, who also voiced Clumsy. Trivia *His birthday is July 14th, which is also the French National Independence Day (AKA "Bastille Day"). His Zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Artists Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Smurf Village residents Category:French accents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters